1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to artificial flies and lures.
2. Description of the Art
Artificial flies and lures are widely used in the sport of fishing as they have proven to be excellent attractors and bait fish imitators for most varieties of fish. In the case of artificial flies, a fly simulating a natural fly, insect or small bait fish is mounted on a hook which is in turn connected to a leader line. Such flies may include a buoyant body, feathers, combinations of a buoyant body and feathers, etc.
It is also known when using spinning gear to place two lures, each mounted on or carrying one or more hooks in tandem end to end, with a short line or cable extending from the eye of the second hook is tied to the first hook.
However, it would be desirable to provide a unique approach to attracting fish to a fly line and hook by simulating a school of fish. It would also be desirable to provide such an apparatus while still maintaining a light weight necessary for fly casting.